


Struggles and snuggles

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to my fabulous beta Gretchen(4always7caskett) for all of your help!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Struggles and snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to my fabulous beta Gretchen(4always7caskett) for all of your help!!

He sat there in the kiss and cry just waiting for the scores, knowing they weren't going pretty. He was sure it was going to be brutal but, like always, Kaitlyn was sitting there, smile on her face, trying to be cheerful and upbeat. He could feel her frustration despite her dancing. He was beyond frustrated himself but not above showing a little disappointment. Although, he knew she'd be damned if she let it show. No, his Kaitlyn was always the cheerful optimist. She'd let that guard down once they were alone but not in public. In public she’d stay the bubbly optimistic everyone loved.  
When the scores came in they were just as bad as he'd thought they'd be.  
“Damn it," he mumbled and rubbed Kaitlyn's knee.  
He knew that they could do so much better. They have and are expected to but there was just something about the ice that day he didn't know what it just felt off. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. That was over and done now there was nothing he could do about it. They just had to move on. They had the medal ceremony to get to. 

"Third and winner of the bronze medal," the voice on the loudspeaker brought him out of his daydream. He grabbed her hand as they stepped out on to the ice and looked over at her as they skated out. Andrew smiled and as she smiled back he found it hard not to smile wider. When he looked at her like this, he could never help but be happy and smile too. Arm on her hip, they stood together though the ceremony and after what for him felt like an eternity they were finally free to go. The ceremony had ended and Pasquale had given them his last thoughts for the day.  
Andrew could not wait to finally have that alone time with Kaitlyn he had been so desperately craving since the end of their program. They would eventually have to talk about happened today but that could wait for tomorrow. All they had to do was make it up to the room and the world would shrink back down to the two of them, just like it was supposed to be.  
They got into the elevator and he could feel her frustration bubbling over, having no more energy to keep her upbeat mood now that they were alone. He pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head.  
"It happens, Kait. We'll just work ever harder when we get back and come back even stronger at worlds, okay?" giving her side a squeeze he glanced down at her but she didn't look up at him she just looked straight at the elevator doors.  
He knew that how much of a perfectionist she was and how she always strived to get better every time they put a blade to the ice. He was surprised that she hadn't said anything yet. Usually by this time she would be talking his ear off, working out what had happened in the performance and what they would need to work for the next one making sure they had a plan for going forth. But today, she was actually being very quiet as the walked to the room, eerily quiet. When they got inside the room and put their stuff down, Andrew went to use the bathroom. As he came out he found her staring out the window arms wrapped around herself. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder.  
"We need to talk about this,” he whispered against her skin, “I don't like you shutting me out. You’re always the one with a million thoughts. Talk to me, Kaitlyn. What are you thinking?”  
She turned away from the window to face him.  
"I don't know what you want me to say, Andrew" she walk out of his grasp and started pacing back and forth in the room.  
"I let us down. I just I don't know what it was or why. I don't know what happened. I can do the program in my sleep and yet when we got out there, the ice just felt weird like I've never skated before. It was like someone else had taken over my body. I had no control." He could see her getting more worked up the more she thought about it.  
"I don't know what fucking happened, Andrew or how to fix it and it freaks me out. What if it happens again at Worlds?"  
By now she was practically yelling to him across the room.  
“Just when I feel like we're getting are stride and on top of the world doing so well we stumble again and...ugh, don't say that, Kaitlyn, that might actually happen."  
He chuckled a little at her internal monologue and she gave him a look attempting a glare, though even when she's annoyed she's irresistibly adorable.  
"I'm serious, Andrew" she blew out a deep breath collapsing onto the bed.  
"I know and I don't want that to happen either but you shouldn't be stressing over things that haven't happened yet and probably never will." Andrew lay on the bed next to her and pulled her close into his side burrowing his face in her hair, appreciating that raspberry shampoo. He pulled her on top of his chest and started peppering kisses on her face and neck.  
"Now that you've had your say and gotten that off your chest I'd like to get this off your chest" he pulled at the strap of her dress. She half laughed and snorted, smacking him in the chest.  
"Seriously Andrew, that was terrible. How long did it take for you to think of that?" He laughed "I've been waiting to take that off you since we left the kiss and cry. I just want to spend the rest of the day here this bed with you" she sat up a little, hearing his words, and brushed some hair out of his eyes.  
"I love you and I don't know what I did to deserve you" He sat up to meet her and gave her a soft kiss.  
"I love you too and I'm pretty sure that's my line" He leaned in for another kiss and rolled her over to straddle her as they started to kiss with more energy, the tension of the day seeping through their lips. She started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck but suddenly stopped and pulled away, nose crinkled and cheeks pink.  
"What's wrong?" Andrew’s face twisted in confusion, eyes a little dazed.  
"I love you, Poje, but you are horribly sweaty and it's really off putting." He laughed at her tone.  
"Oh, so my manly sweat isn't doing it for you?" He ran his hand along the back of his neck and wiped the sticky residue down her arm.  
"Gross, Andrew," she squealed, rolling out from under him and trying to get up but he pulled her back down.  
"No, you can't escape me. Remember, we're not doing anything but snuggling," he winked as she half struggled to get free of his grasp  
"I’ll make you a deal. You shower with me and I’ll stay here, cuddled with you for the rest of the day after?" she asked, reaching her hand out for his to shake in the deal.  
“Hmmm,” he feigned a decision process, “that’s a hard deal you offer there.” He smirked and took her hand pulling her to his chest rather than shaking her hand. Their foreheads touched and she could feel his breath on her lips.  
“You have yourself a deal, Miss Weaver.”


End file.
